Diskussion:Revan/Legends
Vorlage welche Vorlage soll man bei solchen personen eigendlich nehmen, die einem Jedi waren, dann aber Sith wurden ?? Die Jedi- Oder sie Sith vorlage? Da gibt es einige andere Fälle auch noch: Jerec, Malak.--Yoda41 20:01, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Also, bei Revan würde (bzw. habe) ich die Jedi-Vorlage genommen, weil Revan erst ein Jedi war, während der Mandalorianischen Kriege zum Sith wurde, nach seiner Gefangenschaft durch die Jedi und dem Wiedererlangen seines Gedächtnisses aber der dunklen Seite bewußt abschwor und zum Jedi zurückkehrte. Der Sith war also nur eine Zwischenphase. Bei Malak würde ich den Sith nehmen, weil er - gemeinsam mit Revan - zwar als Jedi ausgebildet wurde (wie viele Sith), nach seinem Fall aber all die Jahre bis zu seinem Tod Sith blieb. Das sollte man vielleicht im Einzelfall anhand der Biografie entscheiden?!RC-9393 20:11, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::ok, ja so ist es ja im moment auch eingestellt.--Yoda41 20:44, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Ich hatte auch an diese Lösung gadacht, dass man sich danach richtet, was die jeweilige Person zuletzt war, bzw. als was sie gestorben ist. Das gilt auch für Rebellen/Imperiale, da ja fast jeder Rebell mal an einer imperialen Akademie war. :) - Obi-Wan K. 22:23, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) Vermächtnis Da ich nur die englische Version des Romans habe, habe ich das Zitat, sowie die Bezeichnung Dunkle Bruderschaft frei übersetzt. Bitte um Richtigstellung bzw. Änderung von jemandem, der die deutsche Ausgabe hat. Kalderon 16:34, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich habe da eine Frage , wer ist eigendlich die Hauptperson im Spiel kotor? It es Revan oder wie? Ich verstehe nicht ganz , den im Text stand ja das Revan die Ebon Hawk flog und er nach seiner Gedächtnislöschung gesagt bekommen hat er sei ein Republikanischer Soldat. Ich habe bei meinem freund der das Spiel kotor hat ghört (glaub ich mal) das man als Republikanischer Soldat aus irgendeinem Schlaf erwacht und dann auf der Ebon Hawk startet also wäre es doch wohl möglich das man als Revan ohne Gedächtnis spielt, oder? RC-1262 16:20, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ohh mir fällt gerade auf das bei "Anmerkungen" steht das , man wirklich als Revan spielt , aber trozdem hätte cih meine Frage noch genauer erklärt bekommen! RC-1262 16:25, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Siehste! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:26, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Lesenswert-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * :Ausführlicher Artikel. Bel Iblis 01:06, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Hat mir auch gefallen! Auch der Artikel Malak ist nicht zu verachten!Heiliger Klingone 16:52, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ich fan denn auch super gut.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:20, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Meister Yoda 10:44, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel, der das Prädikat "lesenswert" sicher verdient hat. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:48, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel. Liest sich sehr gut. Verdientes Pro Gruß Boba 02:08, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Schöne Artikel verdient lesenswert Jango 23:53, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Der ehemalige Sith-Lord konnte die Wahl mit 7 Fürstimmen eindeutig für sich entscheiden. Weiter so! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:02, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Seine Maske Würde sein Helm ein T-Visor besitzen, würde er ein bisschen aussehen, wie ein Mandalorianer der Death-Watch. :Aber seine Maske hat kein T-Visor. Wieso schreibst du das... :) Inwieweit trägt das zur Verbesserung des Artikels bei? Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:59, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube, er wollte uns nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er mit einem T-Visor einem Mandalorianer ähneln würde und hat dies nicht als Verbesserungsvorschlag gemeint. -- Gruß Boba 12:58, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hab das Spiel zwar nicht, weiß aber, dass man auf der dunklen Seite der Macht in der Sternschmiede Revans Robe bekommt. Gehört da die Maske dazu oder nicht? Gibt es ein Bild von der Robe? --Darth Sakord 23:02, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Reise zum Rand der Galaxis Warum wird mein Abschluss immer gelöscht? Revan IST doch zum Rand der Galaxis geflogen und die Verbannte ist ihm gefolgt. Was soll das? Kit Fisto92 12:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Es heißt nur, dass Revan "unbekannt verzogen" ist, nicht, dass er in die URs geflogen ist. Die Verbannte hier zu erwähnen, wäre übertrieben - man weiß ja nicht, ob sie Revan gefolgt ist... Ben Kenobi Admin 13:02, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :: Aber in KotOR 2 sagt Kreia das! "Revan ist in die unbekannten Gebiete der Galaxis geflogen. Du solltest ihm folgen." Und das hat die Verbannte getan! Kit Fisto92 13:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Das gehört trotzdem in den Artikel über die Verbannte... hat ja nicht direkt mit Revan zu tun. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:20, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich finde, dass es schon mit Revan zu tun hat, wohin er geflogen ist. Kit Fisto92 13:24, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Und jezt hat Jango da fast dasselbe hingeschrieben und DAS wurde nciht gelöscht. Und mal ehrlich: WIESO bitte soll es nichts mit Revan zu tun haben, WARUM und WOHIN ER geflogen ist??? Also ich finde das reichlich komisch.Kit Fisto92 14:02, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Erstens: Ich habe das geschrieben, weil du ja schon Recht hattest. Zweitens: Das, was du letztens geschrieben hast, ist nicht richtig. Kreia hat nur etwas von einer Bedrohung gesagt. Die "Wahren Sith" erwähnt sie nicht. Außerdem ist es noch lange nicht sicher, dass Revans Geschichte abgeschlossen ist. Ben Kenobi Admin 11:05, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hm, vielleicht war ich doch zu vorschnell. Bei genauerem Nachdenken fiel mir ein, dass sie von "Wahren Sith" spricht, aber in einer Form, die vermuten lässt, dass sich diese nicht als "Sith" sehen. Ich werde mal einen entsprechenden Vermerk reinsetzen - etwas anders formuliert. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 11:11, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Anmerkung zu den Anmerkungen Ich habe garde KotoR 2 durchgespielt udn wollte eigendlich nur was über den Sith wissen dessen grab ich plünderte da viel mir auf das bei den anmerkungen steht das es "gilt" das Revan n Kerl war ... in KotoR 2 sprechen allerdings alle NPCs von " she " wenn es um revan geht ? :Das hängt davon ab wie du Atton antwortest wenn du ihn in den Peragusminen in der Arrestzelle triffst, er redet dort von ner Frau, du kannst ihm antworten das revan keine Frau war, daran liegts, so ises umindest bei mir Jango 06:29, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: Sprich wenn man Atton einfach lässt geht " das spiel von sich aus" davon aus - das revan eine frau ist ? :::Nein. Atton sagt soviel wie "Typisch Frau!" und als Verbannte muss man dann antworten "Wie lange wart Ihr in dieser Zelle? Revan war ein Mann." Das setzt Revan dann als Mann fest. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:52, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ungenauigkeiten "Revan wurde vor dem Jedi-Rat vor Gericht gestellt" lässt sugestieren, dass ihm ein Prozess gemacht wurde, was nicht ganz richtig ist. Er war nach dem Angriff der Jedis und Darth Malak Ohnmächtig und der Jedi-Rat entschied - während er noch durch die Macht am Leben gehalten wurde - dass ihm das Gedächnis gelöscht werden sollte. ...oder? :Danke für den Hinweis! Ich habe das sofort mal entsprechend geändert. Allerdings werde ich mir den Artikel in absehbarer Zeit ohnehin einmal komplett vornehmen und entsprechend neuester Entwicklungen überarbeiten. 16:26, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Revans Gesicht Hi Leute, da es ja ein Bild von dem Moment gibt in dem Revan seine Maske ablegt wollte ich fragen,ob es auch ein Bild von Revan ohne Maske gibt. Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 20:55, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nein, Revans Gesicht ist frei Wählbar und die Zwischensequenzen passen sich dem gewählten Aussehen an. MfG - Cody 21:07, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Aso,THX!Jooruz C'Baotth Könnte das hier ursprünglich mal ein Entwurf zu Revans Gesicht sein? Es ist eine Konzeptzeichnung für KotOR1 und ich habe nie einen solchen Jedi im Spiel gesehen. Falls ja, hätten sie diesen Kopf besser mit ins Spiel reingesteckt. Kath Hund 15:44, 10. Feb 2008 thumb|left|60px|Revan?| Aber in ALLEN Bildern, in denen Revan ohne Maske erscheint, hat erd das Gesicht mit den langen, Braunen Haaren. Ist das Zufall oder gehört das zum Kanon? Das hat mich schon des öfteren verwundert. Hyperactive Clone 19:55, 16. Mär., 2008 (CEST) :Nunja, es ist nicht Kanon, nur wird es recht schwierig, eine Szene aus dem Spiel mit einem Bild zu illustrieren, auf dem Revan nicht zu sehen ist. Aus diesem Grund haben die Bilder alle das Gesicht "meines" Revans. 22:51, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) Meister? Aus welcher Quelle geht denn hervor, dass er je zum Meister ernannt wurde? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:24, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) :KotOR I. Während der Siegesfeier auf Lehon hat er die braune Meisterrobe an, die auch Dorak trägt (ungeachtet der vorherigen Kleidung). Alle anderen Roben (außer der Qel-Droma-Robe) sehen anders aus. 22:26, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Leuchtet ein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:28, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) Holocron Wie ich hier gelesen habe, hat Darth She`cu das Holocron von Revan gefunden und studiert. Stimmt das? Hatte Revan mehr als ein Holocron? Ich dachte das wäre kaputtgegangen?. Gruß,--84.164.75.237 14:52, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Diese Wiki, wo das drinsteht, nennt sich ja schon Fanon-Wiki. Alles was dort steht, sind von Fans ausgedachte Geschichten und müssen nicht, anders als hier, mit dem offiziellen Kanon übereistimmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:18, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET)